


She's poison but tasty//Yeah, people say, "Run, don't walk away"

by flickawhip



Series: Sweet But A Psycho - Vampire!Nadiya and Family [1]
Category: British Actor RPF, RuPaul's Drag Race RPF, Strictly Come Dancing RPF, Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Dark!Nadiya, F/F, Head Vampire!Nadiya, Vampire Bites, Vampire Family, Vampire Turning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 22:15:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21204935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Catherine follows the call...The start of a New AU... possibly





	She's poison but tasty//Yeah, people say, "Run, don't walk away"

The siren call of Nadiya’s silence had been tugging at Catherine for weeks. Now though, dressed in Nadiya’s own clothes, a simple but tight formfitting dress in deep red, her hair pulled over to one side leaving her neck bare, the make-up making her pale, paler than usual, rich red lipstick flattering her but making her feel different, vampyric almost, had made it harder to resist. 

She had slipped closer as people moved around them, finding herself taking Nadiya’s outstretched hand, following her silently, meekly, towards the rooms, then down, down a hidden passageway. She could hear people calling for them both but she didn’t question it for a second. 

She had settled when positioned, shivering a little at the feeling of Nadiya’s breath against her ear. 

“Don’t resist…”

The bite came suddenly, a bright and sharp pain lighting her eyes even as they slid closed, her body falling back slightly, supported only by Nadiya’s arm around her, the slow dragging feeling stinging until finally Nadiya pulled back, seemingly pouring a drink, the soft hiss of pain from Nadiya not heard. 

She had sipped at first, then drank more deeply, finding herself strangely thirsty, enjoying the spice of the drink. She had recognized too late what was happening, a small noise escaping her even as she felt herself fade…

She had woken later, feeling the eyes on her and rising slowly, finding herself watched not just by Nadiya but others. She recognized them, a Strictly superfan would. Katie Derham, seemingly taller and steadier than she had been on her own series, Darcey Bussell, the former judge, no longer pained by her body, Alex Scott, a shimmer in the woman’s eyes, Michelle Visage, darkly gothic and seemingly sweetly amused, Erin Boag, former pro, tall and willowy but smiling, clearly glad to see Catherine rise. 

Nadiya had been settled in the very middle of the woman and now rose, approaching Catherine with a sweet but slightly psychotic smile. 

“Welcome…”

“What?”

A curving smile was her only answer.

“What do you think…?”

“Why me?”

Nadiya had laughed then, a light, amused but still not normal, a changed voice and laugh. 

“Oh Catherine… dearest… why not you?”

“My family…”

“Will forget you.”

The words were sudden, cold but said with a smile. 

“We are your family now…”


End file.
